Trust me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: What if instead of running to Johnny the night Darry hit him, he ran to someone else.


An aching pain was starting to form in his chest and legs as he ran, running far from the house where his older brother just smacked him. A red hot stinging was starting in his cheek as the cool night air hit it, acting as a constant reminder of what had happened. It wasn't his fault that he had fallen asleep, not that Darry ever cared to ask, just yelled at him triggering his teen response, which was to yell back. No one should yell at Soda though, that is what really made him mad. The sharp pain in his cheek wasn't felt until he was against the door and looking at Darry's red hand. There more than likely was going to be a bruise on his arm from where he had hit to door as well. It didn't matter though, there was only one person he wanted to see right now and if it meant going into Soc territory, then so be it.

Sneaking down ally ways and other things, he got to his destination with out even seeing anything with a pulse other than a few stray cats. Their wide yellow eyes watching him with just mild interest, then going back to the meal they had managed to find.

Going around the back of the house he got to, he knocked on the window that was just an inch above his head. There was a sound of rustling and then the window was opened and a head popped out and looked down.

"Ponyboy, what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" He asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"Give me a second," The head went back in and there was the sound of a door locking, then an arm was held out the window.

With a little bit of a struggle, Pony got into the room and sat on the bed.

"What happened to your face?" Randy asked, tilting Pony's chin around.

"I got slapped by someone I knew never loved me but that doesn't mean I ever thought that they would go that far,"

"Darry hit you?"

Pony nodded sadly, wiping at the slight tears that were starting to fall.

"Why come here though?"

"I needed some one to make me feel loved,"

"But Pony,"

"I know you don't love me and you know exactly what I mean,"

Randy nodded and wrapped his hand around the back of Pony's neck and brought their lips together. Pony let out a soft moan and ran his hands up Randy's chest and locked his arms around the older teens neck. Moving back lightly, he pulled Pony with him and laid him down on the bed. Randy slipped his tongue into Pony's mouth eliciting moans from the red haired teen. The older teen then moved his hands underneath Pony's cut off sweater pushing it up, breaking the kiss for just a moment to get rid of the article of clothing. When he pressed his chest back against him, they both hissed at the sensation of Pony's ice cold chest to Randy's warm one.

"Randy," Pony gasped as said male kissed his neck, licking the salty skin there.

Pony ran one of his hands through the curls of Randy's hair as the teen bit into the skin of his neck, making a new pain, making the rest of the pains melt away. Pony moved his feet and kicked his shoes off, arching his back as Randy bit harder.

"What do you want?" Randy rasped into his ear.

Pony shivered, his cock twitching in his jeans letting out another low moan.

"Take me Randy," Pony panted.

"As you wish,"

Randy sat up on his knees and started undoing Pony's pants. The younger male licked his lips as he saw Randy's cock straining against his pajama pants. Once he had the pants undone he slid back lightly to pull them off and toss them and his underwear with his shirt. Randy grasped Pony's cock lightly and stroked it a few times, making the younger male moan. Teasing him for a few more moments, Randy then let go of the swollen flesh and got his own pants and boxers off. Pony gasped again as Randy laid back on top of him, rubbing their cocks together. As he reached for the lube, he moaned as Pony rubbed their cocks together holding on to his hips.

"God that feels good," Randy gasped.

Pony smirked and did it some more until Randy pulled back and got between Pony's legs again. Lubing up his cock real quick, he moved between Pony's legs, putting his cock against Pony's opening.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Get in me damn it,"

"You should watch that language,"

Pony's smart ass response was cut off in a moan as Randy slipped into him all the way in one thrust. Pony's back arched off the bed as Randy started moving slowly in and out of him.

"Yes, yes," Pony gasped and clung to Randy's shoulders.

A slight sweat sheen was starting to form on Randy's forehead as his thrust started to increase. His breath started coming out in heavy pants against Pony's neck as he started getting close.

"Randy," Pony gasped and whined.

The older teen reached between their sweat soaked bodies and grasped Pony's neglected cock and started pumping it. Pony gasped loudly and his head thrust back into the pillows of Randy's bed as the orgasm started rocking through his body. Biting his lip, his orgasm hit and he came in spurts on his stomach. It only took a few more hard thrusts and Randy came deep within Ponyboy.

Randy, panting, pulled out of Pony with a pop and sat back on his knee's for a few seconds catching his breath. Reaching down he grabbed a shirt that he must have taken off earlier and cleaned them up. Randy slipped his boxers and pants back on and sat down on the bed as Pony put his stuff back on and sat down to put his shoes on. Just as he leaned down to grab his shoes an arm slinked around his waist and he was pulled on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Pony asked, looking at Randy, who's eyes were half closed.

"You're going to stay here tonight,"

Pony raised his eyebrow and Randy just smiled a little and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Let your brother worry, he'll be feeling like shit and in my eyes, he needs a little bit of worry after what he did," He pulled Pony close, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"But what about Soda, its not fair to him,"

"Small price to pay,"

"I guess,"

"Tomorrow you'll see how much Darry really loves you," Randy let out a yawn and held him close.

"He doesn't love me,"

"You'll see tomorrow,"

"If you say so,"

"Trust me,"

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~

I know this was one of the first odd couples asked for and third to last done, I suck I know. I just have this odd thing about Socs and greasers but it was asked and I did it ^_^

This was asked for by: Lostboysfan123 ^_^

I hope you like it.

I own nothing.

All I have left is Two-bit/Johnny and Darry/Steve left to do and those may very well be up today or not, I have NO idea. My brain jumps around way to much for my liking.


End file.
